


золотые рыбки

by tinusee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinusee/pseuds/tinusee
Summary: он будет там, где солнце.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	золотые рыбки

осень наступила — губы снова обветрились, трескается нижняя, а верхняя вместе с зубами вечно кусает до крови, до язвочек и неприятного жжения.

его волосы, как осенняя листва в парковом прудике с золотыми рыбками. наруто все смотрит и смотрит: на рыб, на волосы, на листья, на воду — пропадает, тонет, медленно идет ко дну без возможности спасения.   
дно видно — наруто кажется, что вот-вот — и он дотянется рукой до гальки и песка.  
но нет — он проваливается — сначала по локоть, потом по плечи, по шею, и наконец уходит под воду с головой. 

и не вынырнет — илистое дно обхватывает щиколотки вместе с когда-то белыми кедами.   
так и стоит мраморной статуей, болтая руками над головой, булькая ртом, выпуская пузыри воздуха, тратя последний.

минута, пять, десять. 

гаара спокойно стоит рядом, не трогая, не говоря ни слова, просто смотря туда же, куда и наруто — в зеленый пруд с золотыми рыбками.   
и вдруг резкое: 

— ладно, я все. дашь сигарету?

все что угодно. 

«для тебя»

на все, что угодно готов. все, что угодно сделает. счастлив служить.

небо шлакобетоном давит на голову, раскраивает череп и любую попавшуюся мысль. 

у наруто холодные пальцы и пока еще солнечная кожа на руках. он разряжен, слишком холоден и витает где-то далеко за пределами вселенной. 

гааре так кажется.

молчание, слишком глупое, слишком уютное, слишком теплое, можно сказать горячее. 

гаара смотрит золотой рыбкой, булькает ртом что-то невнятное — буль-буль, буль-буль; водит пальцами в воздухе, ладонями в пластырях трогает свои волосы-листья. 

осень — предсмертная агония — душит полу ссохшимися пальцами, оставляет синяки на запястьях, вдалбливает в голову ужасные мысли.   
стало понятно, что это конец, когда ласточки улетели — пару недель назад, забрав с собой писк в пять утра и небо в черных точках.   
теперь на улицах слишком тихо, мертво, по-осеннему.

гаара протягивает наруто наполовину (пустую) полную пачку и зажигалку, смотрит на его жилистую шею, загорелую, усыпанную родинками, на бледную молочную кожу, выглядывающую из-под воротника футболки, на тонкие пальцы, на кольцо в носу, на губы — еле-еле розовые, с подтеками крови и корочками сукровицы. 

— что?

улыбка — сплетением, узлами, все тянет и тянет, тянет и тянет куда-то в неизведанность и неизвестность — за ним.   
как кролик, белый который, из алисы в стране чудес.   
а гаара бежит за ним, а потом падает в черноту, и все падает, падает, падает, и не знает, когда достигнет дна, чтобы радостно рассмеяться. 

он будет там, где солнце. высоко и рядом.

— я люблю тебя.

— я тебя тоже. 

«ну ты же знаешь»


End file.
